With the increasing demands for miniaturization, as well as light-weight and multiple-functional electronic components, semiconductor packaging structure requirements for reduced package volume are increasing. In particular, multi-chip packaging structures are becoming increasingly important. However, in such multi-chip semiconductor packaging structures, connections between the chips may have a crucial impact on package size and device performance.